The roommate
by Emserai
Summary: Quinn and Santana are just starting their freshman year at college, but things get interesting when they find out exactly who Quinn's new roommate used to know... Marked as complete for now but potential for continuing or other linked stories.
1. The roommate

The roommate / It's a small small world

A/N: This story is set after the end of Season 3 – it's AUish – Kurt is at NYADA with Rachel and Quinn is studying Drama at NYU, Santana is also at NYU – on a cheerleading scholarship.

It's my first published fanfic so I'd love some feedback.

Disclaimer: Glee and characters, not mine, the L word, also not mine.

* * *

Quinn looked around her new room and smiled, she was so excited to have made it to New York, she was ready for this, drama major, striking out on her own, well almost on her own, Santana was down the corridor and Kurt and Rachel were at NYADA, but she was finally going to make something of herself, leave behind her high school mistakes. But there were some parts of high school she was proud of, she put up her photos of her two senior year national championships.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Quinn ran over to open it, outside was a tall girl with short light brown hair and an unsure look on her face, "You must be Toni," Quinn said.

"Yeah, you're Quinn right?" Quinn nodded and let her new roommate in, the two girls looked like polar opposites, Quinn was every inch the ex-cheerleading champ, but Toni looked like everything she wasn't. Toni dropped her guitar on the spare bed and glanced at Quinn's photos. "You were a cheerleader?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, were you?"

Toni almost laughed, "No way, the cheerleaders at my old school threw eggs at me," she said.

Quinn laughed, "Nice, well I don't do stuff like that." Their conversation quickly moved onto what they were studying and their favourite music, but later Quinn did wonder about the egg comment, whether it meant anything more.

"You any good?" she said pointing at the guitar.

"I'm not terrible," she said, "Do you play anything?"

"No, I sing though," Quinn held up another photo that Toni hadn't noticed before, "I was in my school's glee club too, that's definitely the championship I was most proud of."

"Hold on," Toni said, looking at the photo carefully, "Which school did you say you went to?"

"I didn't, but William McKinley High School, it's in Lima."

"Oh," Toni was confused, "Can I see that?" She took the photo from her and looked at the picture, that was definitely who she thought it was, and that was definitely her sister's new school, she hadn't been planning on telling anyone about anything. But now Quinn knew there must be something and she could hardly leave it hanging like that. She ran her hand through her short mousy brown hair, and reached under her bed for her own photo album, she flicked through quietly.

"What is it?" Quinn asked coming to look at the pictures, and then she saw him, he was younger, his hair was longer and un-gelled but it was unmistakeably Blaine Anderson, "You know Blaine? How?"

"I went to Westerville High," she said, "We were, well we were really good friends."

"That's freaky, you have to meet Santana," she grabbed the photo and pointed at the latina girl, "she's here too, and Rachel, she's at NYADA, with Kurt, that's Blaine's boyfriend," she pointed at Kurt, "but I guess you know that."

"Well, yeah, I mean we don't really talk now, but I knew he had a boyfriend and that he left Dalton and stuff," Toni's mind was going into overdrive, she had totally not thought about the fact that McKinley was Blaine's school now, and he was going to be there still, she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

But Quinn was distracted and already phoning her friend, Santana she'd said her name was, and telling her that she had to come and meet Toni and that she knew Blaine and that it was really weird. Santana arrived a few minutes later and Quinn launched into the whole explanation again, but she quickly stopped her friend, "Quinn, shut up, you sound like Berry." She then turned to Toni and offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Santana, I hear you know our curly haired hobbit."

Toni looked at the girl who had just walked in, she was even more attractive than in her photo with her long dark hair falling on her shoulders and her dark skin, she blinked and pulled herself together so she didn't stare and laughed, "Hi, yeah, I'm Toni, and yeah we were friends at Westerville, before, well before he went to Dalton." She glanced at the floor, wondering for the first time how much they would know about Westerville, Quinn hadn't seemed surprised to hear that Blaine had transferred to Dalton, but she had gotten a little over excited and probably not really been thinking about it.

Quinn was now on the phone to Rachel, arranging to introduce Toni to her and Kurt and so not really listening to the other two, so Santana said quietly, "Yeah I know, him and Kurt told me and," she stopped and swallowed and changed what she was going to say, "last year, but Quinn and Rachel don't."

"Oh thanks, I won't say anything then, I guess I'll have to say something about why he left though."

"Just say he transferred, Berry's pretty accepting and Quinn seems to be too excited to notice, we can say he was bullied if they ask, they ought to know that anyway, it was pretty obvious." She said, "So, has he always been one for hogging the spotlight?"

"Oh yes," Toni laughed, "ever since we were in middle school, I take it nothing's changed."

Santana shook her head, "He is good though, but don't tell him I said that."

Quinn finally put her phone down, "We're seeing Kurt and Rachel tomorrow, at three for coffee, is that alright?"

"Yes, but stop being so over excited, it's weird." Santana said.

* * *

The next day Toni let Santana and Quinn take her to meet their school friends in the city, she was kind of wishing she had just kept her mouth shut about recognising Blaine the day before, it was all getting a bit complicated with who knew what and things like that often got complicated. When they arrived at the coffee bar they met a short girl with beautiful dark brown hair and pale skin, and a taller guy who was probably even paler, and who she definitely recognised, they'd never actually met but facebook had shown her plenty of pictures of him with the Warblers since she was friends with so many of them. Quinn introduced them quickly, not quite as over-excited as the day before, but the other girl, Rachel, definitely made up for it, she could see what Santana had meant.

"Blaine's going to be so annoyed I met his ex without him there, I want good stories," Kurt said laughing, it was a little while into their coffee trip and the conversation had so far been polite and slightly unsure.

Rachel and Quinn looked from Kurt to Toni with great confusion, "His what?" Rachel asked.

"No need to get jealous Rachel," he smiled thinking of Rachel and Blaine's kiss at that stupid party, "They were each other's beards in high school."

Then Rachel and Quinn turned to look at Toni who had blushed and was not looking at any of them, "Ummm…" she said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think," Kurt said blushing as well.

"No it's ok, I was going to tell you, it's just, it hadn't really come up," she looked at Quinn apologetically.

"It's fine, I don't care and I don't care when you tell me," she said smiling.

"Thanks," Toni said, not really sure where to go from here, she'd hoped that uni would be different from high school but she still had a hard time imagining that these three straight girls didn't just love Kurt because he would go shopping with them and wouldn't be able to cope with her, especially not in their rooms.

"Wait," Quinn said finally using her brain and connecting some of the information she had, "Is that what you meant when you said cheerleaders threw eggs at you?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok," Rachel said, "But really don't worry about it, we don't care about Kurt and Blaine or Santana and Brittany."

Now it was Santana's turn to blush and Kurt put his head in his hands, "Rachel, you know how I was just really stupid," he said patiently hoping Santana wasn't going to totally blow up at her, especially after all the mess that his own brother had caused in their senior year.

"Oh, sorry, Santana," she said, "I just assumed you didn't mind people knowing now."

"I don't, but I like to be the one to tell them," she said shortly, getting up and leaving the table.

"What got into her?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that for the first time since your damn boyfriend outed her she is in control of who knows and she hasn't decided how to deal with that yet?" Quinn stormed and got up to follow Santana.

Toni looked kind of shell shocked by the whole thing, "Are you guys always in this much drama?" she asked.

"Yeah most of the time," Kurt laughed.

"I think you're worse than the Warblers," she smiled.

"I know we are, you forget I was in the Warblers for a bit," he told her.

* * *

"So yesterday was awkward," Toni said to Santana the next day when they were walking to Sociology together.

"That's an understatement, I gather Quinn made it clear why I got so pissed at Berry."

"She said that you got outed, that must have sucked."

"Yeah it did, I wasn't ready and all of a sudden everyone had to know, my parents and my abuela and everyone, I hated being forced to be happy and comfortable with it, Kurt and Blaine were always just so damn I don't know, out, I didn't want to do that."

Toni nodded and looked sympathetic, "I get it, I wasn't ready for everyone to know when they started to work it out either, but at least I'd already told everyone who mattered, and I guess it was going to be pretty obvious after Blaine," she winced thinking about it.

"Yeah that would kind of give the game away wouldn't it, it's not that I wasn't, I mean I love Brittany and I'm happy with her, but it's such a label, people assume that I'm…" she left it hanging and Toni didn't get a chance to talk about it anymore since their class was about to start.

* * *

"You've never seen the L word?" Toni said looking at Santana in amazement.

"No I haven't, I'm just not as gay as you are Toni!" Her friend snapped at her. They were hanging out just the two of them in Quinn and Toni's room because Quinn was already on a date, that girl really couldn't stand to be single.

Toni held up her hands, "Ok sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just a good program."

"Sorry, just this having a friend who's a lesbian is new to me."

"Yeah I got that and when I ask if you want to watch the l word or if you think a girl is hot I am not asking you to change who you are," Toni said, trying to be patient, "just because I don't wear dresses and make up and have short hair and fulfil some lesbian stereotypes doesn't mean I think you have to."

"Sorry, I guess I have been a bit touchy about it all." She admitted.

"And I'm not suggesting you have to automatically like every lesbian t.v. programme, film and musician, but sometimes it's cool to watch stuff that's about people like you."

"Alright," Santana said, still feeling pretty uncomfortable about all this, "put it on, but if it's terrible I don't care if they're lesbians we are not watching it."

"Deal," Toni said and put the dvd on.

Two episodes later Toni's phone buzzed, it was on the other side of Santana so she picked it up and tossed it over, "Hey honey," she said, answering it and going to the other side of the room.

"Yes darling, Blaine's an idiot, he was just trying to help." Santana heard her say, "Yes of course I'll come home at the weekend, don't cry please love, come on." Santana then realised she probably shouldn't be listening to this conversation and she got up to go to the bathroom, when she got back Toni was sitting on the bed looking worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked her friend, "Who was that?"

"My sister, she's not exactly fitting in and Blaine was trying to help by making her join glee club and…" Toni stopped when she suddenly realised that that was something else that hadn't exactly come up yet.

"Your sister is at our school?"

"She transferred, we moved," Toni said, well it was sort of true, they had moved.

"And you never mentioned this before?"

"It just never came up," she deflected, knowing that Santana was too observant for that to work.

"Whatever, you don't have to tell me, but umm are you driving home?"

"Yeah I guess." She said, thinking of the long lonely drive on her own.

"Could I maybe come? It's just I'd really like to see Brittany, I haven't been a good girlfriend to her lately and I really miss her."

"Of course you can, you can drive right?" Toni asked.

"Sure, you want to split?"

"That's way better than driving to Lima on my own," she was relieved. "You know, we haven't really talked about Brittany much," Toni said.

"I guess that's another thing I'm not all that used to doing," Santana admitted.

"So she's a year younger than you?"

"No, actually she's the same year as the rest of us, but she didn't graduate last year, so now she's in Blaine's year, well you know the year that Blaine is in now, that's how we found out about Sadie Hawkins and that, this summer Britt had a proper meltdown about being older than everyone else and so Blaine told her she wasn't the only one, but she's not stupid, she's incredible, she knows me better than anyone and she always knows the perfect thing to say, and she's hot." Santana gushed.

"She sounds pretty awesome, do I get to meet her?" Toni said trying not to be too jealous in her own single state.

"Of course, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well the only thing I know about your love life is that you used to date Blaine?" She fished.

"There's not much to know, I dated a girl from another school for a bit in senior year, but it didn't really work out," she said, "life got too complicated."

Santana sensed that the subject was closed so she picked up the remote, "Shall we watch some more of this then?"

"You do like it!" Toni said triumphantly.

"Maybe a bit," Santana admitted, which Toni knew really meant she was going to be borrowing the dvd.


	2. Reunion

A/N: This is sort of a next chapter, it's a scene that happens the first time Blaine and Toni see each other when Santana and Toni go home for the weekend. Brittana is coming, working on it. I am experimenting with my OCs and verse a bit here, so I'm thinking this will be more like a collection of one-shots than a standard multi-chapter fic.

* * *

Reunion

Blaine opened his door and was shocked to see who was standing in front of it, "Toni, what are you doing here?"

"My sister says you're being an idiot and your boyfriend told me you hadn't moved so I thought I'd stop by," she smiled at him as if this was all perfectly routine. He put a hand on his curls and stood with his mouth open as he stared at her in shock. "Were you going to invite me in?" she teased him.

"Oh yeah, come in, sorry I was just kind of surprised to see you."

"I noticed. Your boyfriend gave me your address and phone number and you're trying to tell me he didn't mention I might stop by?" She asked walking in and closing the door behind her, she kicked her shoes off at the door, it might have been a few years but she still remembered the Anderson house rules.

"Yes, but I didn't think you actually would," Blaine admitted.

"Oh Blaine," she raised her eyebrows in exasperation, "I missed you and your stupidity." She finally hugged him and although he tensed up in surprise for a second he did hug her back warmly.

"I missed you too," he said quietly, "I'm sorry Toni."

She released him and turned to walk in to the kitchen, "Whatever for?" she asked, leaning back on the counter.

When Blaine looked at her he realised just how much he had missed her, how much he regretted that they'd fallen out of touch and how glad he was that she was standing in his kitchen as comfortable and relaxed as ever, making it feel like it could have been only yesterday when she was last there. "For running away and for getting umm distracted," he blushed slightly.

"We went over this a lot of times when you first went to Dalton, they put you in hospital, that's not running away Blaine, that's valuing yourself," she said, looking him in the eye to try and convince him that it was true, "and about the distraction, I've met him, and I'm a lesbian and I can see how he would be distracting," she smiled at him, even though he still didn't look entirely convinced. "Besides," she pointed out, "it's not like I was making tons of effort to keep in touch either." There was a pause; neither of them seemed to want to break the silence, like it was too precious to simply be here again, like a wrong word could break it all. "Do you still keep coffee in the same place?" Toni asked as if small talk might make it all better.

"Yes, but you, you don't even like coffee?" Blaine said awkwardly, giving her a confused look.

"But you do, and you keep drinks I like with it," she said walking over to the cupboard.

"Why are you making coffee?"

"Because I'm done listening to you apologise for things that are done, I appreciate that you're sorry you weren't around, thank you," she turned to look at him with the coffee and hot chocolate in her hands, "you can get the milk," she told him bossily. "I am also sorry that my life took over," she put the coffee into the machine and added water before turning it on.

"Thank you," Blaine said, putting the milk down next to Toni.

"That's ok," she smiled, "We'll need mugs," she reminded the shocked younger guy.

He smiled at her back, she really hadn't changed, well the important parts, maybe he hadn't changed so much either and maybe they could be friends again, if they ever really stopped. He walked over and took out two mugs and brought them back to his friend, as he put them down he leant his head on her shoulder and whispered, "I really missed you."

"So you said, I missed you too," she ruffled his hair and then started to make her hot chocolate.

"I'll do that," he said taking the spoon from her.

They both took their drinks into the large luxurious sitting room, "Where are your parents?"

"Away all weekend, I would have gone upstairs if they weren't, they never really liked you."

She smiled, "Oh yes, because it was clearly me being such a terrible lesbian influence on you that made you gay."

"Perhaps if you'd been a better girlfriend to me everything would have been different," Blaine's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I happen to think I was a wonderful girlfriend, and since we're on the topic, I believe I am missing some vital information about your boyfriend?"

"We weren't really on the topic were we?" He disputed.

"Close enough, now details, otherwise I will have to ask him, we are having coffee on Tuesday, he's very nice, much nicer than you," she looked triumphant.

"Hey!" he pretended to look hurt, "I can't believe you met him, you two are going to conspire against me from New York and I'm going to be stuck here, unable to do a thing."  
"You better believe it Anderson, so tell me what happened, I heard you met him on a staircase?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Quinn told me," she replied shortly and sipped her hot chocolate, as if it should be obvious.

Blaine sighed, "Well I just happened to be singing teenage dream that day, and he was just incredible, you know, you've met him, I couldn't help singing it to him."

"That sort of thing only happens on television Blaine," Toni pointed out.

"Do you want to hear about my boyfriend or not?" He demanded.

"Yes, and stop acting like you're not desperate to tell me, you never were good at pretending to me," she said.

"Stop interrupting then," he countered.

Toni nodded at him and raised her hands in surrender, and Blaine told her the whole story, from the serenade to Kurt's transfer to Dalton, he even slipped in the incident at the Gap, "You did what?" she said in shock.

"So it wasn't really my finest moment, I was, oh I don't know what I was."

"You were an idiot, it's a common problem for you, keep going please."

He talked about Rachel's party, which Toni felt really cemented her idiot theory, and Blackbird and their first kiss and Kurt's return to McKinley, the first time he told him he loved him, right up to his own transfer to McKinley. Then he told her all about Kurt's senior year at McKinley, about NYADA and West Side Story, he even started to tell her about their first time, but she interrupted him, "Thank you Blaine, I think we can continue past that part."

"But it was so perfect," he protested.

"And I'm very happy for you, now carry on."

So he did, he told her every detail of the ups and downs of the year and then about their perfect summer together and saying goodbye when Kurt and Rachel had left for New York, "It was horrible, I want him to have it all and I'm so proud of him, but I miss him, so much," he admitted.

"I know," she said slipping an arm round him, "He misses you too, and I know a year seems such a long time, but you will make it."

"Thank you," he said leaning into her for a moment, "Now then, what about you? What's up with Mel suddenly appearing at McKinley?" he asked.

"We moved and she never really liked Westerville," she said.

"Who would?" Blaine asked.

"True, can't say it was ever my favourite place in the world, but anyway you haven't really missed much in my life, no knights in shining Armani for me I'm afraid."

"As if Toni White, you went out with Val Hamilton," he pointed out.

"Well she was hardly a princess, in Armani or otherwise," she told him, "Wait, how did you know about Val?"

"Jeff told me, the other day, I mentioned Kurt had met you and he asked if you were still together," he said all innocence.

"You gayboys are all such gossips," she told him.

"What?" he looked hurt and threw a cushion at her, which was pretty ineffective since they were sitting next to each other, "You and Quinn talked about me and Kurt!"

"Hmm, I was distracting her from asking me about Westerville," she told him.

"Oh, you didn't tell her anything did you? I mean Santana knows but Rachel and Quinn, well I never told anyone except Kurt and Santana and Brittany this summer and Kurt told Mercedes, but-" the words all came out in a rush.

"Relax, I didn't tell her anything, Santana told me they didn't know."

"Thanks," he said, "I just, I guess I wanted to move on, especially at McKinley."

"I get it, it's fine, but don't any of them even know how old you are?" After Blaine had transferred part way through his sophomore year to Dalton he had missed so much school after Sadie Hawkins and even before he was hardly concentrating thanks to the bullying. So Dalton made him transfer into freshman year instead because it was only a few months and it was supposed to help him get used to the level required at Dalton and how the school worked. To be fair it seemed like it did since halfway through his sophomore year Blaine was full of confidence and already lead soloist of the Warblers.

"Well, it never really came up," he muttered, "Do we have to talk about this?"

"No, of course not," she said, it only seemed fair as he had, knowingly or not, let her get away with not talking about Melanie.

"Weren't you telling me about Val anyway?" he asked teasingly.

"There really isn't much to tell, I met her through some guys at school, it was fun, but it wasn't some forever epic romance, we broke up, she went to college, I stayed for a year and then went to NYU to do music and sociology because I am what my mother calls indecisive."

"You are indecisive," Blaine told her, "But you'll be good at that."

"Thanks," she smiled at him. She looked at him and she knew, just knew that they were going to get their friendship back, she couldn't explain exactly where that reassurance came from but the certainty filled her. When so much seemed uncertain and changing it seemed all of a sudden so important to have found a way to get back to something good with Blaine.

* * *

All reviews very much appreciated, especially constructive crit so I can improve :)


End file.
